ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Okami
The Okami are a group of intelligent wolf-based beasts. An Okami debuted in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath. Appearance An Okami looks like a gigantic, furry Eurasian Wolf with muscular limbs. The fur on the back half of its body is black, while the fur on the front half is brown, with dark red stripe lines and snow-white dots. They also have black hair around their heads. Their eyes are bright yellow. History Ancient Culture The ancient ancestors of the Okami race originated from Planet Inu in the Showa Universe. They were similar to Earth's wolves, but more intelligent. The race are brutal hunters as they constantly hunted the weak and old ones to survive. When an interplanetary plague spread to Planet Inu, the Okami race's DNA were altered by the particles, they evolved into gigantic-sized wolves while receiving new powers. An election was held and the elected ones become the rulers and forming the royal bloodline of the race, constructing the royal palace with advanced technology they came to develop. The unelected ones then roamed other parts of the planet, becoming the normal population. Realizing the need to spread their influence and dominance over other races, members of the race ventured to space and other planets, and as ruthlsss hunters, they become the top apex predators of other Kaiju races of the same galaxy and sometimes hunting their own kind as well. In addition to maintain the royal family's heritage, the throne will be passed to the next generation when the current one dies off. (Policy continued for: 1.5 million years) The notable leaders from the ancient times have statues constructed and a ritual ceremony will be performing by everyone present to pay their respects and worshipping them as a god. Despite their achievement, they have a villainous nature, hungering for chaos and power to amuse themselves. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Having granted power by an Okami "Prince", a member of the race known as "Warlord" was sent to terrorized other colony worlds with his newfound powers of Showa Universe. Warlord later meet Celestial, and both entities chased each other Earth of Scorpio Nova Universe and continued their battle there. Warlord was able to overpower Celestial's powers until Dark Sceptor arrived to hold off Warlord and encouraging Celestial and unlocking his Lunar Fall Form and finished off Warlord with the Celestial Sun-Stream. Powers Normal *'Intelligence': Okami are sentient and intelligent, being able to make wise decisions and outsmart races living on other planets. They surprisingly also managed to develop advanced technology. **'Spiritual Resonation': The Okami race's souls and hearts resonate with each other, allowing them to communicate across space and empower each other to fight on. They can even talk to deceased members of their own race, showing the divinity between individuals. *'Swift Style': Okami can either adapt a Quadrupedal or Bipedal stance, whether in battle or for casual means. *'Claws': From Okami's front paws, a set of talons can be unveiled to slash or punch foes. These attacks can even leave a painful burning sensation. *'Wolverine Crusher': Okami's signature attack, it has two variations, equally powerful. **While in its Quadrupedal stance, it simply charges and rams into the opponent. **In Bipedal stance, it leaps into the air and crashes down on the opponent with its entire body. *'Moonlight Manipulation': The Okami race can manipulate "lunar energy" (moonlight) for a variety of attacks. **'Lunar Beam': A powerful beam of moonlight fired from the mouth. **'Crescent Blade': A giant, crescent-shaped energy slash. **'Moonlight Toss': A giant ball of energy that can deal massive damage when thrown. **'Lunar Barrier': Okami can generate a reflective barrier from its claws charged with moonlight. **'Ground Fissure': Okami stomps the ground with an energized paw, creating a shockwave before opening a depression beneath the foe, trapping them in mud. Leaders Only *'Leader Power': Leaders from the ancient past of the Okami race could be worshipped as gods, because they possessed unknown, but stronger powers that the normal citizens could only dream of having. A portion of this power is passed on to their descendants, allowing the royal bloodline to stay powerful despite generations going by. They are also smarter than the normal race. **'Power Bestowment': Members of the royal bloodline could bestow their power to normal Okami to amplify their abilities. Other abilities Zhu came up with Once again, this is Kit trying to avoid clutter. *'Drain Bite': Okami can drain an opponent's energy by biting them. *'Moonlight Manipulation' **'Energy Bolt': Bolts of moonlight energy can be released rapidly to stun foes. **'Mercury Splash': An energy wave from the front paws, it can scald the opponent. ***'Mercury Wave': A more powerful version of the Mercury Splash, Okami unleashes a tsunami-like energy wave from the ground, driving foes back. *'Flight': Okami can use anti-gravity flight to travel through space, and even to other universes. *'Healing': Okami can generate healing particles to recover from wounds, or even empower themselves. Trivia *The Okami are inspired by Lunatyx and Horoboros. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Kaiju